Piano
by Hoshikaru Tooyama
Summary: Newbie. Belum ahli bikin summary/ SasuNaru/ ItaKyuu/ Shounen-ai/ RnR/ Don't like Don't read!


**Title : Piano**

**Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (21), Uzumaki Naruto (19), Uchiha Itachi (23), & Uzumaki Kyuubi (21)**

**Pair : SasuNaru! ItaKyuu!**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL**

**.**

"Ayah bodoh Menyuruhku menjemput pemuda berusia 21 tahun, tapi hanya memberi selembar foto saat dia kecil?! Orang tua kolot menyebalkan!"

Pemuda _blonde_ bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu menyusuri setiap sudut **_Konoha's International Airport_**. Mata _sapphire_-nya berputar kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang harus Ia jemput di bandara itu.

Pemuda yang –kata Ayahnya sedang menjalani masa liburan dari kuliahnya di Paris. Pemuda yang –kata Ayahnya lagi merupakan anak dari teman baik orang tuanya.

"Fokus Naruto, kau hanya perlu mencari pemuda gendut, dengan rambut pantat bebek, kacamata pantat botol, dan gigi ber-_behel._" Gumamnya sambil memandangi selembar foto seorang bocah di tangannya. Terlalu asyik sampai-sampai..

**_BRUUKK!_**

..Naruto menabrak seseorang. Naruto mengaduh sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya, yang –sepertinya berbenturan dengan dada bidang orang yang ditabraknya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap orang yang barusan Ia tabrak. Seorang pemuda tampan, dengan topi hitam menghiasi kepalanya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Err.. maaf ya Tuan?"

"_Hn_. _Dobe_."

Naruto butuh beberapa saat untuk mencerna ucapan pemuda tadi. _'Dobe? Apa-apaan itu?! Dasar orang asing tidak punya sopan santun!'_

"Maaf ya Tuan, tapi apa maksud anda menyebut saya _Dobe_?" Tanya Naruto geram.

"Menurutmu? _Hn_. Bawa koperku, kau Uzumaki Naruto kan? Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Lagi, Naruto butuh waktu untuk mencerna perkataan pemuda tampan di hadapannya. _'Jadi pemuda ini yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi bukankah Sasuke itu gendut dan culun? Kenapa yang ini tampan?'_

Oh, ayolah Naruto! Sasuke yang ada di foto itu, adalah Sasuke yang berusia 10 tahun. Dan Sasuke yang sekarang berhadapan denganmu, adalah pemuda 21 tahun. Sudah 11 tahun, dan pastinya Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu gendut dan culun, kini telah ber-_metamorfosa_ menjadi Sasuke yang tampan dan keren.

"Baiklah, Tuan Uchiha _Teme_ Sasuke, ayo ikut aku. Ayah dan yang lain sudah menunggu kedatanganmu." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersiap melangkah pergi, namun Sasuke menahannya dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

Naruto mau tak mau kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke, "Apa lagi?"

"Bawa koperku, dan berikan kunci mobilmu." Sasuke menyerahkan kopernya, dan menengadahkan tangannya, meminta kunci mobil Naruto.

"Ck. Bawa sendiri _Teme_! Dan untuk apa kau minta kunci mobilku?"

"Kau bawa koperku, dan aku yang menyetir, _Dobe_."

Naruto mendecak kesal. Tak mau melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke dan menerima koper Sasuke.

"_Good boy_." Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya, mendahului Naruto yang sibuk menggerutu.

"Bocah _blonde _yang menarik," seringaian khas Uchiha, terukir dengan apiknya di wajah tamoan Sasuke.

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

"Kau itu apa-apaan hah?! Mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan begitu!" Naruto merasa lututnya lemas begitu keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Ck. Yang penting kita selamat sampai rumahmu."

"Haha.." Naruto tertawa hambar, "Bersyukurlah kau, _Dewi Fortuna_ masih memihak kita."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke dan Naruto secara reflek menoleh saat mendengar ada yang meneriaki nama Sasuke, yang ternyata adalah Minato dan Kushina, Ayah dan Ibu Naruto.

Dua orang itu berhambur memeluk Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan bernapas. Naruto tertawa meledek, sambil menggumamkan kata _'Rasakan itu!'_

"Uuggh.. Paman, Bibi, aku tidak bi-sa bernap-as.. ugghh."

Minato dan Kushina segera melepaskan pelukan mereka, saat sadar kalau pelukan itu membuat Sasuke kesulitan bernapas.

"Ahaha.. maaf, kau sudah banyak berubah ya, Sasuke?" ucap Minato seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis –nyaris tak terlihat.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanya Kushina antusias.

"Mereka baik. Mereka juga menitipkan salam untuk Paman dan Bibi."

"Oh, ah! Tidak enak mengobrol di luar, kau juga lelah kan? Ayo kita masuk. Naru-_chan_, tolong bawa koper Sasuke masuk ya.." Kushina tersenyum, kemudian mengamit lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Tap-"

"Tak ada penolakan Naru~" potong Minato sebelum Naruto meluncurkan protesnya.

Minato dan Kushina kemudian membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang terbilang mewah dan _modern_ itu, meninggalkan Naruto yang kepalanya sudah berasap.

"Aku bukan pembantu Yah! Bu!" teriaknya, tapi tetap saja Ia menuruti perintah orang tuanya untuk membawa masuk koper Sasuke ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

Jam makan malam tiba, keluarga kecil Minato makan malam bersama dengan Sasuke pastinya. Makan malam berlangsung dengan celotehan kecil yang terlontar dari mulut para anggota keluarga, kecuali Sasuke yang memang pendiam.

"Jadi, kau mahasiswa semester 5 ya? Jurusan apa?" tanya si sulung Uzumaki. Uzumaki Kyuubi.

"_Modern Music."_

"Waaah! Kau bisa main alat musik apa saja _Teme_?" giliran Naruto yang bertanya, antusias sekali sepertinya.

"Naru, tidak sopan memanggil Sasuke seperti itu." Ucap Minato, memperingati anak bungsunya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Iya-iya maaf! Jadi, Sasuke? Kau bisa main alat musik apa saja?"

"Piano, gitar, biola, dan klarinet. Baru itu yang aku bisa."

"Naruto juga bisa main piano loh, _'_Suke."

"Kyuu-_nii_!" Maruto melemparkan _deathglare_-nya pada Kyuubi, sedangkan Kyuuni hanya tertawa.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaran Kyuubi dan Naruto, hanya diam dan kembali menyesap _Cappucino_ buatan Kushina.

"Paman, lusa _aniki_ akan menyusul kesini, kalian tidak keberatan kan menampung satu orang Uchiha lagi?"

"Tentu kami tidak keberatan, Sasuke. Kalau Ayah dan Ibumu menyusul, kami juga akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya." Sasuke mengangguk mendengar kesedian Minato sekeluarga.

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

"Oranye? Seleramu norak sekali _Dobe_."

"Berhentilah berkomentar _Teme_! Kau menyebalkan sekali sih!"

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang _King Size_ miliknya. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Sasuke berada di kamar Naruto? Jawabannya, karena Minato dan Kushina meminta Naruto berbagi kamar dengan Sasuke.

Di rumah itu memang ada kamar tamu, hanya saja kamar tamu yang ada belum sempat dibersihkan. Jadilah Naruto harus rela menampung Sasuke di kamarnya untuk sementara waktu.

Sasuke yang tadi berdiri, ikut merebahkan diri di samping si empunya kamar. Diam beberapa saat, keduanya enggan memulai pembicaraan.

"_Dobe_.. mengenai keahlianmu bermain piano itu..?"

"Itu dulu _Teme_, dulu sekali.."

Sasuke memandang Naruto lama, menikmati penampakan wajah manis Naruto dari arah samping. Tak lama, pemuda tampan itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar Naruto.

"Sekarang aku sudah meninggalkan piano, _Teme_. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak menyentuh alat musik dengan _toots_ hitam putih itu." Pandangan Naruto yang semula terarah ke jendela kamarnya, kini beralih memandang wajah tampan Sasuke dari samping. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hmm..?"

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto, kini mata mereka bertemu pandang. Hitam dengan Biru. _Onyx _dengan _Sapphire_.

"Kenapa kau berhenti bermain piano bodoh?" ulang Sasuke mencibir.

"Kau merusak suasana _Teme_! Jangan bilang aku bodoh!"

"_Hn_."

"Entahlah, _Teme._ Aku malas membahasnya."

"..."

"_Teme_, bagaimana kota Paris."

"Indah, _Dobe_. Sangat indah."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum, "suatu saat nanti aku ingin kesana, _Teme_. Melihat _Eiffel Tower_ saat malam hari."

"Ikut denganku saja, _Dobe_."

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Ah sudahlah, aku mengantuk. _Oyasumi '_Suke.." Naruto memejamkan matanya perlahan, bersiap menjelajah alam mimpi.

"_Oyasumi.. _Naru.." balas Sasuke, menyusul Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

"Nghh.." satu lenguhan meluncur manis dari mulut mungil Naruto, tatkala secercah sinar matahari pagi mengenai permukaan wajahnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengubah posisi tidurnya, menjadi membelakangi 'Teman tidurnya'. Namun Ia merasa ada yang menahannya, mata dengan iris biru cantik itu terbuka perlahan, dan Naruto menemukan sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan itu, berpikir sejenak.

"Lengan siapa ya?" Memangnya siapa yang tidur bersamaku di kamar ini?"

_Loading.. Loading.. Loading.. Loa-_

"Gyaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak dan segera melompat dari ranjang.

Kedua tangannya Ia silangkan di depan dada. Wajahnya memerah dan memasang ekspresi panik. Mirip seperti gadis yang akan err.. diperkosa?

Sasuke yang merasa terganggu, dengan segera mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia kemudian menandang Naruto bingung.

"_Dobe_?"

"_Te-teme! _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Hening sesaat.

"Hah?!" dan hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"_Teme_.. k-kau..!"

Naruto dengan segera menerjang Sasuke, dan duduk tepat di atas perut Sasuke. Saat sudah bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata..

"Kau berpikir semalam aku memperkosamu hah?! Semalam kita hanya tidur seranjang bodoh! Aku selalu memeluk guling saat tidur, tapi karena tidak ada guling tanpa sadar aku memelukmu!"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau itu! Untuk aku tidak sampai meninju wajahmu barusan."

"_Hn_. Sekarang menyingkir dari atasku! Kau berat _Dobe_!"

"Ehehe.." Dan dengan segera Naruto turun dari atas tubuh sasuke, dan membantu Sasuke kembali ke posisi duduk.

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah berjalan beriringan mengelilingi komplek perumahan Naruto. Bukan keinginan keduanya, hanya saja Minato dan Kushina yang –dengan paksa menyuruh mereka sekedar berkeliling komplek. Agar tidak jenuh kata mereka.

Sekarang masih pukul 9 pagi, wajar kalau cuaca belum terlalu panas. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Agaknya mereka masih canggung karena kejadian tadi pagi. Terutama Naruto. Pemuda 19 tahun itu sadar kalau tindakannya tadi pagi, memalukan.

"Err.. _Teme_, soal tadi pagi.. umm.. maaf ya?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "_Hn_."

"Hn-mu itu artinya ya atau tidak?"

"Ya."

Singkat, padat, dan –terkadang jelas. Itulah kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka kemudian kembali pada suasana sebelumnya. Hening. Sunyi. Sepi.

"Selamat p-pagi Na-ruto-_kun_," sapa seorang gadis manis bermata _lavender_, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Pagi Hinata-_chan_, eh Sakura-_chan _dan Ino-_chan_ juga selamat pagi! eh?"

Dua gadis yang namanya terakhir Naruto sebut, malah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan Sasuke masih wetia memasang wajah _stoic_-nya. Tidak terpengaruh sepertinya.

"Namanu siapa? Kau tampan sekali~" ucap salah seorang diantara dua gadis itu, gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu, Haruno Sakura.

"Iya-iya, kau sudah tampan, keren pula!" timpal gadis satunya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Minggir! Aku mau mau lewat." Ucap Sasuke dingin, namun nyatanya dua gadis itu tidak juga menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, "_Dobe_.."

"Haaah~" Naruto semakin mendekat ke Sasuke, "Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, bisakah kalian minggir? Kami harus segera pergi."

"Kami akan minggir, tapi beritau dulu namanya~"

Ck. Gadis-gadis merepotkan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang bisakah kami lewat?"

Sakura dan Ino kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke, membiarkan dua pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ternyata gadis-gadis itu masih setia berdiri di sana, sambil memasang wajah centil.

"Sudahlah _Teme_, mereka hanya _fans_ barumu."

"Dan itu memuakkan _Dobe_."

"Haaah~ Kau ini.."

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

Dua pemuda bertolak belakang itu kini tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku taman, tanpa pembicaraan apapun.

**_Drrrtt.. Drrrtt.._**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Dengan segera tangan pucatnya merogoh sakunya, untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ternyata Itachi, kakak Sasuke, menelepon.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

{_"Cepat jemput aku di bandara!"_}

"Heh? Bukankah kau bilang besok baru akan tiba?"

{_"Aku sengaja mempercepat jadwal keberangkatanku, sekarang cepat jemput aku Sasuke."_}

"Kau sungguh merepotkan _aniki_."

**_Klik_****.**

Sasuke mengakhiri sambungan telepon secara sepihak, kemudian kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara."

"Eh? Bukankah kau bilang kalau _anikimu_ akan tiba besok?" Naruto ikut berdiri, dan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Awalnya begitu, tapi dia dengan seenaknya mempercepat jadal keberangkatannya."

"_Aniki_-mu merepotkan,"

"Memang."

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

"Haaah~ _Teme_! Mana _aniki_-mu?" tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru bandara.

"Ck. Aku juga sedang mencarinya _Dobe_!"

"_Otouto-kun_!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh secara bersamaan kearah belakang, tepatnya kearah asal teriakan tadi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Heh? Apa itu _aniki_-mu _Teme_? Tidak Uchiha sekali." Ucap Naruto, tatkala matanya menangkap sosok yang mirip Sasuke, hanya saja dengan rambut hitam panjang dikuncir ke belakang, dan lagi pemuda itu memiliki.. hah? keriput?

"Itulah alasan terkadang berpikir kalau dia bukan kakakku, bukan Uchiha." Sasuke memutar matanya malas.

Pemuda yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu berlari kearah Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menyeret sebuah koper, tak peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarnya. Pemuda itu langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu adik kecilku~" ucap pemuda dengan nama lengkap Uchiha Itachi itu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan kakaknya secara paksa, "Ini baru sehari _baka_! Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi, usiaku 21 tahun!"

"Yayaya terserahmu saja~ Eh? Inikah yang namanya Naruto? Manis sekali~" Ucap Itachi, tanpa ragu mengusap-ngusap pipi _chubby_ si _blonde_.

"Grr.. _aniki_! Tanganmu, tolong jauhkan darinya!"

Itachi menarik tangannya sambil menyeringai, "Kau _jealous_ ya 'Suke?"

"Berhenti bicara, lebih baik kita bergegas, Paman dan Bibi sudah menunggu di rumah."

"Umm.. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal err..?"

"Itachi. Uchia Itachi. Itu namaku manis~"

"Umm.. baiklah, salam kenal Tachi_-nii_. Biar aku bawakan kopermu?" Tangan Naruto menengadah, meminta koper milik Itachi.

"Ah tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri Naru_-chan_."

"Sudahlah _Dobe,_ biarkan _aniki_ membawa kopernya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke, entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke menggenggam dan menarik tangan Naruto ketika Ia mulai melangkah.

"Adikku sudah besar ternyata," Itachi tertawa kecil, kemudian menyusul Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah jauh di depannya.

**.**

**{Hoshikaru Tooyama}**

**.**

"Paman Minato! Bibi Kushina! Itachi yang paling tampan tiba~"

Sungguh Sasuke ingin sekali menyumpal mulut kakaknya, baru saja Uchiha sulung itu keluar dari mobil, dan dia langsung berteriak begitu? Memalukan!

Minato dan Kushina terlihat keluar dari rumah mereka, dan berlari menyambut pelukan Itachi. Kyuubi yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Itachi, juga ikut keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Paman, Bibi, sudah lama sekali ya? Aku merindukan kalian~" ucap Itachi seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Mata _onyx_ Itachi tak sengaja menangkap sosok Kyuubi yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, "Kyuu? _Is that you sweety_?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuubi.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpandangan. Minato dan Kushina saling melempar senyum. Itachi semakin mendekat kearah Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi masih berusaha mengingat tentang pemuda yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Kyuu~ _Miss you sweety_!" Itachi dengan segera memeluk Kyuubi, membuat Uzumaki sulung itu hampir terjerembab ke belakang.

"Haaah?!" Sasuke dan Naruto _shock_ seketika.

"Gyaaa! Keriput! Lepaskan aku dasar mesum! Lepas! Lepas!"

"Tidak mau~ Kalau kau berjanji untuk menciumku, aku baru mau melepasmu!"

Mata Kyuubi membulat, pemuda yang tak kalah manis dari Naruto itu semakin gencar melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Tolong Aku!"

"Haaah?!" Lagi. Hanya itu respon dari Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ck. Dasar kalian berdua sama saja, bodoh!"

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali berpandangan, saling melempar tatapan bingung. Kyuubi berusaha lepas dari pelukan Itachi. Minato dan Kushina mulai tertawa-tawa kecil.

Lalu bagaimana nasib Kyuubi selanjutnya? Kisah duo SasuNaru? ItaKyuu? Baca di chapter selanjutnya.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

_**Note's : Saya Newbie. Bocah laki-laki berusia 14 tahun. Kemampuan menulis saya sangat jauh dibanding senpai-senpai sekalian. Jadi untuk FF multichap pertama saya, saya mohon kritik dan saran, agar bisa lebih baik lagi. Sankyuu minna ^^ **_


End file.
